


Wait what?!

by Chameleonalwayschanging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Period, M/M, Masturbation, Mensuration, Sex, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleonalwayschanging/pseuds/Chameleonalwayschanging
Summary: When a Witch hunt goes very wrong Dean will have to face the consequences...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first fan fic and I hope there aren't any errors but I'm sorry if there are. This takes place before Charlies death and Dean getting the mark of cain. Alright byeeeee and enjoy!!!

Dean and Sam franticly ran out the front door.  
"Do you think we lost her?" Panted Dean.  
"Ya I thi..." Before Sam could finish his sentence there was a flash of purple light and then they blacked out.  
"Sammy?" Dean crocked.  
Wait why did he sound different? Dean looked down to see boobs.  
"Wait what???!!" Dean franticly screamed while sitting up. He looked down to see that his cloths were now way to big for him.  
"Its alright. Just Brea.." Before Sam could finish Dean yelled "Breath! You want me to fucking breath when I have boobs?? And oh my god..." Dean pulled up the waist band of his to big jeans to see that he didn't have a dick. He looked back up horrified.  
"I'm a chick. I'm a chick? I'M A FUCKING CHICK!!" Dean screamed.  
"It's alright we can fix this." Sam said trying to calm him down. But to be honest Sam was having a hard time believing that...  
After Dean trying to akwardky hold up his cloths up as they walked to the car they finally reached the car and drove to the bunker. They then walked inside.  
"Dean maybe I should run to the store and get you some cloths that will fit until we can figure this out..." Sammy said trying to be helpful.  
"No! I mean maybe I should go myself..." Dean said.  
"Fine whatever. Have fun keeping your cloths on!" Sammy than stormed away. "Why the fuck is Dean so stubbered all the god damn time!" Sam thought. Dean stormed into his room in search of smaller cloths that would be appropriate to wear to the store. He finally decided on sweats with a waist that you could make smaller and a smaller, but still way to big flannel. He grabbed the keys and headed out. What felt like ages he finally reached the store and headed in. He felt weird walking into the ladies section of the store but he knew he had to do it. He grabbed a plan T-shirt that he thought would fit him and a couple tank tops. He grabbed a while bunch of jeans because he had no clue what would fit and what wouldn't. He then walked to the part of the store he hated the most... bras. He slowly walked into the aisle and took a feel breath, "You can do this" he thought "It can't be that hard to find a bra.". Oh boy was he wrong. The c cups were to small but the d cups were to big. The 32 were to tight but the 34 were to big and he didn't know how to work the clasp on the back. He also couldn't deside on push up or no push up. What after felt like hours he decided on a couple of bras and jeans that fit okay, panties, some basic t-shirts, and tank tops. He walked to the check out and just his luck a teenage boy was working the check out. He forced himself to we all over and started putting his things on the check out line. He then walked over and swiped his card and grabbed the bags and sprinted out of the store. He drove home and changed into his new cloths. After he made dinner for Sammy and him and decided it had been a long enough day and headed off to bed.


	2. On shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a unwelcome visitor...

Dean woke up to a sharp pain in the bottom of his stomach. He rolled over to look at the clock which read 3:37. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he sat up to go to the bathroom and take some meds when he felt a rush from in between his thighs. "No no no!!!! he said while jumping out of bed. He reached the bathroom say down on the toilet and pulled his pants down.

"Oh shit! Fuck!!!!" He yelled at the sight of blood in his new panties. What do I do? It's not like we have any "female products" laying around the bunker." He thought. He decided on wading a whole bunch of toilet paper in his underwear so he could go to the store to get "things". He got out of his blooded underwear and sweats. Luckly he didn't get any blood on his sheets. He grabbed the keys and headed to the store. He knew CVS was open 24/7 he just hoped the had what he needed. "I mean it's a drug store they should have it." He thought. He pulled into the parking lot. He went into the store and headed to the tampon and pad aisle. He turned into it and he had no clue what to choose. There were overnight, maxi, flex foam and thin and those were just the pads. He decided that overnight and flex foam would be good. He looked at the tampons and wondered if he should get them. He thought screw it and grabbed a box of regulars and headed to the check out. When the cashier told him it was 23.75 dollars he almost didn't believe her. "Why the fuck were these so expensive? They are very necessary." He thought. He got in the car and drove to the bunker. He rushed to the bathroom with his "products" and then he realized he had no clue how to use these things and it's not his brother does etheir. He then realised the only girl he knew was Charlie. Against his better judgement he grabbed his phone and called her. The phone started ringing...


End file.
